VCY agents series: Mistery of Diamond Thief
by kiziro kurokage
Summary: VCY agents? mereka hanya remaja biasa dengan kemampuan menyelidiki yang hebat. tapi kasusnya? lihat di cerita ini! (nggak pandai bikin summary)
1. Pencurian di museum Girnel!

VCY Agents series: Mistery of Diamond Thief

By: Kiziro Kurokage

Disclamer: Voaloid itu bukan milik Kiziro!

Genre: masih bingung sih tapi mungkin Mistery,Friendship and a little bit humor

Warning: Gaje,garing,OOC,OOT,Typo dll.

No pair!

Bacotan & penjelasan dari si Author:

Kiziro: hola minna ketemu lagi ama Kiziro! Nah Kiziro mau jelasin nih… ini fictnya berseri gitu.. salnya,Kiziro mau bikin detektif-detektifan! Jadi kalo kasusnya Cuma satu kagak seru kan? Dan kalo misalnya bikinnya Cuma satu cerita pake part.. ntar Capternya kebanyakan.. jadi kesimpulannya ini proyek cerita berseri dari Kiziro! Mau tau VCY itu apa? VCY itu singkatan dari Vocaloid Crypton dan Yamaha! Mau tau kenapa Kiziro bikinya begitu? Karena Kiziro bingung nentuin nama ohohoho#PLAKK. Nah minna-san ini tokoh tokoh dari kelompok VCY agents (Dari yang umurnya paling muda) :

Len Kagamine

Saudara kembar (anggep begitu) dari Rin umurnya 14 tahun. paling suka makan pisang. mungkin paling pendek di VCY agents(dikejer Roadroller) . paling ahli dalam masalah pendengaran pengelihatan dan penciuman(WOW#plakk).

Rin Kagamine

Kakak kembar Len umurnya juga 14 tahun. Paling suka ama yang namanya jeruk! Kadang-kadang kalo bangun sering kepagian. Punya Roadroller namanya Joshepine. Paling ahli dalam masalah mencari petunjuk bisa dibilang orang yang teliti tapi kadang kadang jail!

IO

Adiknya IA umurnya sama 14 tahun. suka makan cake(Author gak tau makanan favoritnya IA!). Paling ahli dalam masalah berpikir secara logis atau lebih tepanya dia itu pinter!

IA

Kakaknya IO umurnya 15 tahun. Suka makan cake juga. Paling ahli dalam masalah memecahkan teka-teki (dari si penjahat biasanya)juga suka ngasih sebutan buat penjahat (kayak: Si A gitu)

Kaito Shion

Umur 16 tahun. Seneng banget pake syal nggak musim panas musim gugur musim hujan pokoknya dia pake syal terus apapun Bajunya! Seneng makan Aisu. Penampilanya keliatan BAKA padahal nggak(Kaito: nggak baka? Yey!). Paling ahli dalam urusan menyetir (ceritanya disana semua umur asal udah dapet SIM boleh nyetir.)

Hatsune Miku

Umur 16 tahun. Suka banget sama negi. Paling hebat dalam masalah tulis menulis karena kalo Miku nulis pasti cepet banget dan rapi serta jelas tulisannya (walaupun banyak symbol penyingkatnya..)

Kiziro: itu anggota dari VCY agents..

Kiziro: Nah biar Kiziro perjelas... uhum (keselek permen(?)) jadi VCY agents itu sebutan untuk sekelompok remaja oleh sebuah organisasi keamanan di sebuah kota bernama Rivrellie bernama Crypton S.A (Crypton S.A melindungi Negara itu. Dan ada beberapa cabang di berbagai kota) nah anggota VCY itu adalah kelompok detektif untuk membantu Crypton S.A jadi mereka itu Remaja biasa(biasa apanya?!) yang dijadiin detektif ama Crypton S.A karena pernah membantu kasus di kota Greyjell (semua kota disini ngasal!). gitu.. nah disebut VCYagents itu sama orang-orang di Crypton S.A aja mereka juga Cuma kesana Cuma buat dikasih kasusnya aja kalo sisanya sih.. mereka kayak remaja biasa! Karena udah selesai penjelasannya maka..happy Reading Minna!

-VCY agents-

Chapter 1: Pencurian di Museum Girnell!

"Len bangun! Ini hari pertama liburan! Masa bangun siang sih!" Kata Sebuah suara dari bawah "Bentar Rin aku lagi ganti baju!" kata Len yang dimaksud "yaudah cepetan! Jam enam lebih empatpuluh lima nih! Kita kan janjian jam tujuh lebih seperempat!" teriak Rin "Iya iya aku turun" kata Len menuruni tangga. Len udah pake kaos hitam putih polos dan celan panjang bahnya kayaknya jeans. "Sarapan apa?" Tanya Rin "Kayaknya roti bakar dan telur rebus aja deh.." jawab Len "yaudah Kamu panggang rotinya di toaster dan Rebus telurnya1 aku mau bikin Jus dulu!" perintah Rin "Sip!" Sahut Len dan mereka membuat sarapan… TING! Rotinya sudah matang lalu Len mengambil telur Rebus dari dalam panci memakai penjepit (tangan kosong? Panas!#plakk) dan jusnya pun jadi…

Mereka makan sambil ngobrol..

"Eh Rin denger-denger beberapa minggu kemaren IO sakit ya?" Tanya Len " Iya.. sembuhnya baru kemaren sih jadi ya sekarang masih istirahat tapi dia ikut kok ke taman! Eh Len kamu kok baru tau?" jawab dan tanya Rin "kan kamu sama IO satu kelas Aku kan beda kelas." Jawab Len "tau juga dari IA.." sambungnya "oh ya aku lupa." Kata Rin meneguk tegukan terakhir dari jus nya.. "berangkat yuk sekarang kan baru jam tjuh tapi jarak dari sini ketaman kan memakan waktu 10 menitan" ajak Len "ayo" Sahut Rin. Mereka lalu masuk kekamar masing-masing (ceritanya kamarnya dipisah dan ortunya RinLen lagi pergi ke Resort sama ortu para Kawan kawannya (Kaito,Miku,IA,danIO)) Rin keluar kama setelah memakai baju tanpa lengan berwarna kuning cerah dangan hiasan berupa pita oranye celana pendek diatas lutut serta jagan lupa pita kelinci serta 4 buah jepit putihnya sdangkan Len dia pakai Jaket berhodie (hodienya gak dipake) yang digulung, kaus putih dan celana pendek rambutnya diponytail (udah jelas!) mereka berdua memakai sneakers putih dan langsung menuju taman…

Ditaman sudah ada IA,IO,dan Miku sepertinya Kaito akan sampai beberapa saat lagi "Ohayo IA,IO,Miku" sapa Rind an Len "Ohayo!" jawab mereka "Yo minna!" sapa Kaito yang baru datang entah dari mana.. _Ting!_ tiba tiba Hp touchscreen milik Miku berbunyi tanda E-mail masuk "eh E-mail dari siapa?" Tanya Miku pada Diri sendiri "apa isinya?" tanya yang lain penasaran "isinya.." isi E-mail tersebut seperti ini..

_From: Crypton S.A_

_Subject: Pencurian!_

_VCY agents kami butuh bantuan kalian! Ada pencurian berlian di museum Girnell! Tim kami sudah menyelidiki.. tapi ada yang janggal yaitu kaca pelindung berlian sama sekali tidak rusak ataupun pecah. Dan tak ada sidik jari di sepanjang kaca. Jadi harap segera ke kantor Crypton S.A ya.._

_n/b: Cuma hp Miku yang bisa diakses. Hp lainnya pada mati._

"hah? Pencurian berlian?" Kaito Nampak heran. "Kenapa kau heran Kaito? Bukankah pencurian berlian itu salah satu pencurian ter-mainstream?" Tanya IA "Bukan itu masalahnya.. tapi pencurian berlian di museum Girnell? Itu aneh. Maksudku berlian yang ada di Museum Girnell itu besar & berat." Jelas Kaito "Bukankah mungkin Jika misalnya si Pencuri itu kita sebut saja si X salah satu pegawai di museum itu?" Tanya IA "masalahnya museum gGirnell itu penjagaannya ketat. Bahkan penjagga museum saja tidak boleh memegang kunci" jelas Len "jadi si X tidak mungkin membuka kaca pajangan itu kan?" Tanya IO heran "Hey minna Ayo masuk mobil!" Seru Kaito pada mereka semua yang ada di taman itu "ya rundingkan nanti saja" kata Rin mereka pun masuk ke dalam mobil.

"aku masih heran. bukanya etalase museum itu semuanya terkunci rapat? Dan pemilik museum itu, Leon bukankah ia pergi liburan ke Hawaii? Itu berarti kunci tempat berlian itu ada bersamanya kan?" Kata Kaito menggas mobilnya "Kita sampai." Kata Miku dari kursi depan.

-VCY agents-

Di dalam kantor keamanan Crypton S.A..

"Hai VCY!" sapa salah satu anggota keamanan bernama Kamui Gakupo anggota Gold "Hai." Kata mereka (VCY agents maksudnya) "Komandan Ada didalam." Kata Gumiya salah satu anggota Silver di situ (peringkatnya Bronze,Silver,Gold,dan Special) "terimakasih Gumiya!" kata Kaito mereka pun masuk kedalam kantor sang komandan keamanan disitu.

"Ah VCY silahkan duduk!" Kiyoteru sang komandan mempersilahkan VCY untuk duduk. "Jadi kalian sudah tau kan tentang kasus pencurian berlian di museum Girnell?" Tanya Kiyoteru "ya." Jawab semua yang ada disitu (-Kiyoteru) "kalau begitu mohon bantuanya ya!" pinta Kiyoteru "Ok!" Jawab mereka.

Setelah berbincang beberapa menit (bukan membahas kasus hanya mengobrol ringan) mereka (RinLenIAIOKaitoMiku) keluar dari ruangan komandan keamanan itu dan keluar dari kantor Crypton S.A. "Jadi sebaiknya kita ke museum dulu?" Tanya Kaito "ya tapi sebelum itu sebaiknya kita beli minuman dulu aku haus nih" pinta Len "Ok mau minum apa?" Tanya Kaito "Mungkin milkshake aja?" Tanya Miku "Setuju!" Jawab yang lain "ok kita ke Café milik temanku saja ya? Dekat sini kok cafénya " Tawar IA "tunjukan jalanya." Pinta Kaito "ok"

Di dalam mobil…

"Habis ini belok kanan" kata IA "Sip" Kaito mengarahkan mobilnya ke kanan. "Café itu? Yang ada tulisan French Café?" Tanya Len "hah udah kelihatan?" Tanya Rin "penglihatan mu ketajeman Len" kata Kaito "biar ada masalah?" Tanya Len "nggak kok" jawab Kaito. "Sudah sampai." Kata IA dari baris ke tiga mobil itu (ceritanya tempat duduknya 3 baris) Kaito menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah café bertuliskan 'French café'. _Kling.._ bell tanda ada tamu masuk berbunyi saat Rin membuka pintu café itu. Mereka duduk di sofa yang disediakan disitu satu sofa muat tiga orang jadi perempuan dan laki-laki duduk berhadapan. "Silahkan menunya" kata seorang pelayan disitu. "jadi mau pesan apa?" Tanya Miku "Milkshake!" jawab mereka "rasa apa?" Tanya Miku "Aku Pisang(Len)" "jeruk(Rin)" "Strawberry(IA)" "Vanilla(IO)" "blueberry float(Kaito)" "Aku rasa Melon aja deh" kata miku karena nggak ada milkshake rasa negi. "makanannya?" Tanya pelayan itu "tidak usah" tolak semua bebarengan.

-VCY agents-

"hmm jadi kita berangkat ke Museum?" Tanya IO "tentu!" jawab Kaito. mereka semua pun masuk ke dalam mobil biru itu "Kau baca apa Len?" Tanya Rin "Koran." Jawab Len singkat "hah beli dimana?" Tanya Rin heran "tadi di Café ada Koran jadi aku beli aja." Jawab Len "ada berita Museum itu?" Tanya Rin lagi "Artikelnya nyampe n 2 halaman. Dan berhenti bertanya." Jawab Len lagi "baiklah.." kata Rin "nee, IA" sapa Rin "Apa?" Tanya IA "kamu sedang apa?" Tanya Rin "Aku? Oh aku sedang membuka Website di Hp." Jawab IA "Hah? Bukanya lo Miku & Kaito lagi ngobrol."Masih berapa lama?" Tanya IA pada Miku "kayaknya sih sekitar 45 KM-man" Jawab Miku "oh." Respon IA "nee, Rin main yuk!" tawar IA "main apa?" Tanya Rin yang udah nggak Internetan lagi "tebak-tebakan Versi rumit!" jawab IA "baik aku dulu ya? Miaslnya seorang bernama 'G' mencuri uang dari bank. Disana ada lebih dari sat CCTV dan 4 buah kamera tersembunyi yang benar-benar tidak terlihat. Jadi, walaupun si 'G' itu menutup CCTV ia tetap akan terlihat. Jadi, bagaimana cara si 'G' mencuri uang Bank itu tanpa terlihat?" Tanya Rin pada IA "hmm.. menurutku sih.. si 'G' itu menutup seluruh dinding dengan kain hitam yang tebal. Tapi jika misalnya si 'G' itu salah satu orang yang bekerja disitu dulu maka mungkin 'G' sudah tau letak kameranya" duga IA "masuk akal sih." Respon Rin atas jawaban IA "hoam sudah sampai?" Tanya IO yang tiba-tiba bangun "belum masih lama. Kau tidur saja dulu kan kata dokter disuruh banyak istirahat kan?" jawab dan Tanya IA "Ha'i IA-nee" jawab IO lalu tidur lagi. "Miku kamu bawa sesuatu untuk dimakan?" Tanya Rin "ada aku menyiapkan air putih beberapa biscuit dan sandwich" kata Miku "hah sejak kapan?" Tanya Rin dari belakang "Aku kira kita akan pergi jauh jadi aku beli beberapa makanan tadi di café ." jawab Miku "ya sudah aku minta air saja." Ucap Rin "IA, Kasih ini ke Rin" pinta Miku "nih Rin." Kata IA "makasih IA,Miku!" kata Rin langsung membuka dan meminum Air itu.

"Len? Yah dia juga tidur" ucap Rin ketika menyadari adik Kembarnya itu juga tidur. "nee, Miku berapa lama lagi?" Tanya IA "Sebentar lagi" Sahut Miku dari depan.

-VCY agents-

"Ahh sampai juga!" seru Kaito "Ayo masuk" kata Rin semangat "ayo!" sahut mereka. Mereka memasuki museum Girnell yang cukup besar itu. "hei ayo cari sesuatu!" Kata Len "hmm jadi pencurian berlian ya? Agak aneh tak ada bekasnya. Biasanya pencuri selalu memecahkan kaca." Kata Miku mengucapkan kasus pencurian berlian ter-mainstream di Negara itu "mungkin pencurinya ingin tampil beda." Len berpose serius padahal jawabanya bercanda. Dan Len menapatkan 5 jitakan dari teman-tamanya (ngenes lu Len!*Dikejer Roadroller lagi*) "jangan bercanda!" koor mereka (-Len) "hei detektif amatir. Kasus disini kami yang tangani!" kata sebuah suara.

Siapakah pemilik suara itu?

Tonton(?) terus VCY agents series: Mistery of Diamon Thief!

Kiziro: ah beres juga!

Kuro: bagus-bagus

Kiziro: Makasih Kuro-chan! *blink-blink eyes*

Kire: Lumayan lah!

Kiziro : makasih Shiro-nyan

Kire: eh jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel –nyan!

Kiziro okelah kalu gitu!

Triple K: ok mind to Review minna?

Kiziro: Sampai jumpa di chapter depan! *lambai-lambai*


	2. Penyelidikan berlanjut!

VCY agents series: Mistery of Diamond Thief

By: Kiziro Kurokage

Disclamer: Vocaloid bukan milik Kiziro!

Warning: mengandung unsur kegajean(?) yang sangat tinggi,Kandungan OOC (?) terbukti sangat banyak, dan OC(dijadikan penjahat), Typo yang bertebaran. dsb(telah diuji dilaboratorium setempat(?))

Genre: Mistery,friendship,and little bit humor(mungkin gak terlalu kerasa humornya)

No pairing in this story!

Author's note: Kemampuan unggul(?)nya IO dirubah jadi penyamaran. (karena kan VCY pinter-pinter#halah)

One more: Happy reading Minna!

Chapter 2: Penyelidikan berlanjut!

"hey dektektif amatir! Kasus disini kami yang tangani!" terdengar sebuah suara dari arah jam 3 (sok keren lo thor!) sepertinya, suara itu berasal dari seorang cewek berambut blonde diikat kesamping. "hah?siapa?" Tanya Len nggak ada Reaksi (kayaknya, semua disitu pada nggak reaksi deh ngedenger kata-kata gadis kuning!#Plak) "Kami adalah Girl Special Detective!" kata 2 orang disamping gadis (beserta gadis itu donk!) sambil pose #Krik..krik (enter SFX) VCY malah Cuma cengo "Aku Akita Neru anggota ke 1!" kata gadis kuning tadi "Aku Galaco!" gadis yang lain.. "Aku Meiko Sakine!" gadis yang lain lagi.. (mohon maaf buat penggemarnya Meiko,Galaco,dan Neru ya..) #krik..krik VCY masih diam (tanpa cengo) "etto, um.. jadi kalian detektif di sini?" Tanya IO memecahkan suara Krik..krik tadi "Kami? Kami detektif professional!" kata Neru pamer "umm.. etto kalian sudah memecahkan kasus apa saja?" Tanya IA "oh kami memecahan banyak kasus pencurian,penyelundupan dsb!" Galaco ambil suara tapi sepertinya, GSD hanya membual. Mau tau kebenarannya? Mereka adalah polisi di daerah itu dan belum menyelesaikan masalah sama sekali! tapi melihat remaja yang kelihatan biasa-biasa saja dan umurnya yang dibawah mereka.. mungkin mereka membual untuk pamer? Sudahlah Kiziro juga tidak tau.. #plakk.

"oh begitu.." VCY malah tidak memperdulikan mereka dan pergi berjalan kedalam museum itu. "Wah museumnya mewah juga ya?" Miku berkata saat mereka berjalan diatas jalanan berupa karpet merah.. "iya ya tapi kayaknya kemewahan deh.." kata IO melihat ukiran ukiran disekeliling museum itu. Ternyata pihak kepolisian setempat sudah pergi dari tempat itu. "sebaiknya kita mencari petunjuk dulu." Kata Kaito mengeluarkan kaca pembesar dari saku celananya (semua VCY selalu membawa kaca pembesar) "biar aku catat." Ucap Miku mengeluarkan buku notes kecil berwarna teal miliknya "umm sebaiknya mulai dari kolong tempat menyimpan berlian itu dulu." Kata Rin.

Mereka menelusuri bagian bawah tempat berlian itu. "hei minna ada kertas kecil disini!" Seru Rin tiba- tiba "hah mana?" Tanya Len pada Rin "ini" Rin menunjukan sebuah kertas. Len lalu membuka kertas yang terlipat itu. Isinya:

_kumpul jam 18 di the green rose_

_Jack _

"eh green rose?" IO Nampak bingung "bukankah yang ada itu red rose ya?" gumamnya "tunggu green Rose itu kan nama lain pasar malam yang diadakan di jalan Grillgrand?atau café dijalan Orchidblue?atau toko bunga di Sichley?" tanya Miku "dan siapa tu Jack?" Kaito heran "aneh." Komentar Len "simpan itu dulu kita cari yang lain" kata Kaito.

VCY masih mencari bukti-bukti(petunjuk maksudnya) lainnya. Sialnya, mereka tak menemukan bukti lainnya. "Sebaiknya kita pulang sudah jam setengah dua belas." Ujar Miku setelah melihat arlojinya "ayo keluar" ajak IO melangkah menuju pintu besar museum itu.

Sampai diluar, masuk kedalam mobil dan kembali ke kota asal (halah). Sampai di taman, "eh Minna kami pulang dulu ya.. Okaa-san nelpon jam 1 setelah makan siang jaa-nee" pamit Rin "jaa" kata semua (min Rin Len).

Sekitar jam 4 sore, mereka kumpul di taman lagi. "jadi bagaimana? kita pergi sama-sama?" Tanya IA "Tidak kalau begitu akan lama. Kita pergi berpencar." Kata Len "bagaimana pembagiannya?" Tanya Miku "hmm begini saja. IO dengan Len, Aku dengan Rin, Miku dengan Kaito" usul IA. "baiklah ayo." Kata IO. Mereka pun berpencar.

"Len, sebaiknya kita pakai sepeda saja." Kata IO "ya dengan begitu akan lebih cepat." Kata Len. Mereka berdua menaiki sepeda menuju Grillgrand. Sampai disana, Len dan IO memarkir sepeda mereka didekat tembok bata disana. Ternyata Pasar malam GreenRose adalah pasar malam kecil. Mereka menghampiri salah satu kios disitu. "permisi, pak. Boleh kami bertanya?" Tanya Len. "umm maaf tolong jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan 'Pak' Aku baru berumur 14 aku Yumma" Ucap seorang laki-laki tinggi dengan rambut merah muda dan berwajah ramah (halah pink aja susah amat sih| Kiziro :biar*tolong abaikan ini* ) yang sedang membersihkan beberapa gelas kaca disana "oh baiklah, umm.. Yumma apakah belakangan ini ada sesuatu yang berbeda di sekitar sini?" Tanya Len "oh itu memang ada, yang berbeda" Yumma mengambil gelas kaca lagi. Ah! itu dia! "eh apa?" Tanya IO "itu sekarang Pemimpin Rombongan pasar malam greenrose kami memanggilnya 'Bos' sekarang sering keluar." Jawab yang ditanya. "oh begitu." Len Nampak berpikir. "eh mau minum? Aku beri gratis." Tawar Yumma "eh? Benarkah?" Tanya IO dan Len Bersamaan. "tentunya" Yumma mengambil dua buah gelas "mau minum apa?" tanyanya "hmm 2 Kopi kalau begitu." Jawab Len "Nee, Yumma siapa nama Bos mu itu?" Tanya IO "Jack, Jack Greenrose." Jawab Yumma meletakan dua cangkir putih berisi kopi. "oh begitu.." Len tampak biasa saja tetapi jelas dia tampak senang. "oh ya Yumma kau ikut rombongan ini berapa lama?" Tanya IO berbasi-basa (basa basi dah terlalu mainstream#PLAK.) "etto.. sepertinya dari umur 4 tahun." Jawabnya. " berarti sekitar 10 tahun ya?wah lama juga ya.." ujar Len tiba-tiba "ya begitulah. Sebenarnya sih aku sedang menggantikan temanku Rei." ucapnya. "oh begitu. Eh Yumma kalau lagi tidak ada kerjaan mampir kerumahku saja ya.. Kami juga baru 14 tahun sih." Kata Len menawarkan "boleh! Tolong tulis alamatnya ya.." kata Yumma menyerahkan secarik kertas dan pena pada IO dan Len dan kertas itu langsung ditulisi oleh mereka. "ngomong- ngomong nama kalian siapa?" Tanya Yumma "aku IO dan yang ini Len" jawab IO tersenyum. "ok terimakasih Kopinya Yumma. Kami harus pulang,jaa" Pamit Len "jaa" balas yang bersangkutan (halah)

"Orang itu nampaknya orang baik." Komentar IO "memang" sahut Len singkat sambil menaiki sepedanya. "eh bau ini.. tampaknya aku pernah menciumnya." Ujar Len Tiba-tiba IO berusaha mencium bau itu "mungkin di toko parfum." Ucap IO "Iya,mungkin." Jawab Len sebenarnya Len juga kurang yakin baunya seperti parfum hanya saja Len tak merasa pernah mencium bau itu ditoko parfum.

Len dan IO mengayuh sepeda mereka menyusuri jalan yang lumayan sepi menuju rumah IA dan IO. Miku,Kaito,Rin,dan IA sudah ada disana. "Bagaimana?" Tanya Kaito. "Kami dapat Informasi menarik." Jawab Len."Jadi begini.." Len dan IO menceritakan pengalaman mereka tadi termasuk mengenai keluarga Greenrose dan teman baru mereka,Yumma. "oh jadi namanya Jack Greenrose ya.. hmm tapi dengan begini akan lebih sulit." Ucap Rin berpikir. "eh kenapa?" Tanya Kaito. "ya Rin benar. Jadi sekarang bisa saja Greenrose yang dimaksud itu rumah keluarga Greenrose kan?" kata IA "ya." Kaito berkomentar. "sekarang sudah jam 7 malam. Kalian tidak akan dicari orang tua kalian?" Tanya IO "etto, kalau soal itu.. Kami akan menginap" ujar Miku. "begitulah!" kata Rin sambil mengeluarkan dua tas hitam bergaris kuning yang satu bergantungan pisang dan yang satu jeruk. Miku mengeluarkan tas putih dengan tali dan resleting berwarna teal bergantungan Negi. Dan Kaito membawa ransel berwarna biru dengan gantungan Aisu. "Ohh begitu.." IO nggak ada reaksi.

Dan mereka tak tahu sesuatu yag gawat sedang terjadi…

TBC

Kiziro : pendek pendek huweee TwT

Kuro: sabar,thor

Kiziro: ya malah jadi lebih pendek dari sebelumnya TTwTT oh ya gomen minna lama nggak update *watados* gomen gomen! *dilempar ke angkasa* Kiziro sibuk (halah) banyak anime numpuk (halah) dan kena WB(halah) PEMBERI EFECTSOUND!(halah)HENTIKAN HALAHNYA!

Shiro : balas Revieh thor!

Kiziro: ok

**Fuyukaze Mahou**

**Wah bagus Kalau Mahou-chan suka ^^. VCY agents itu bukan detektif Negara, Cuma kumpulan anak2 yang hebat dalam memcahkan misteri (halah|Kiziro: EFECTSOUNDNYA…*deathglare*) jadi diminta bantuan Negara jadi gak kerja dan gak dibayar ^^ oh itu biarkan menjadi misteri #PLAK yang ngambil pekerjaan VCY ditulis diatas ^^ tapi mereka bukan saingannya mereka polisi gaje ehehe. Makasih reviewnya Mahou-chan**

**Junichi Mayu**

**Wah bagus Kalau Mayu suka karena itu adalah misteri jadi biarkan #dor makasih supportnya Mayu-chan!dan makasih Rewiewnya ^^**

**Mikicnc**

**Makasih suppornya Mikicnc-san **

**Raicho s**

**Bukan kalau dari MV baru soalnya Kiziro juga nggak tau MV barunya hehe.. pencurinya .. Rahasia hehe.. thx dibilang menarik! Tapi perpanjangan cerita akan Kiziro usahakan chapter depan gomen,ya. Makasih reviewnya Raicho-san**

**Shintaro Arisa-chan**

**Makasih pujianya Shintaro-san Akan Kiziro usahakan soal itu ^^. Umm itu kan bukan plagiat? Kalo misalnya semuanya mirip nah itu baru plagiat^^ dan Shintaro-san juga buatnya udah lama kan ^^ itu tidak bisa dianggap plagiat (cling kacamata gaya anime (padahal nggak pake kacamata)) dan makkasih support dan Reviewnya Shintaro-san!**

Kiziro: nah udah semua

Kuro :akhir kata..

Triple K :mind to review minna?


End file.
